sapins, bonhomme de neige et marrons chauds
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: C'est Noël à Poudlard pour Draco, des sapins, de la neige et des marrons chauds... cadeau de Noël pour Yat, posté sur Manyfics


**Nom** : Mekoret

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : excuses auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

Bonjour !

Alors cette petite chose est le cadeau de Noël offert à Yat, sur Manyfics.

Yat, message perso : Je suis désolée de ce truc, mais mon cerveau est entrée en surchauffe, à cause d'une surconsommation de ce qu'on appelle communément nourriture (mais de ce que moi j'appellerai trucs-qui-font-grossir), et a pondu ça. Mais au final, je l'ai trouvé assez drôle (oui, j'ai un humour de merde) alors j'espère que ça te plaira, ou qu'au pire, tu me pardonneras…

Et bonne année à tous !

**Sapins, bonhomme de neige et marrons chauds**

Je le savais…

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais douté ne serait-ce une micro seconde de me retrouver un 24 décembre à faire le mariolle à Poudlard… Pas après Halloween, pas après ses yeux de biche (je pourrais dire de merlan frit, mais bon, soyons réalistes deux secondes, ses yeux sont l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez lui…), pas après les photos qu'il a osé prendre de moi avec ces tentacules…

Oui donc bref, je savais que j'allais me retrouver là.

Là, j'y suis. Plus précisément, moi, noble et brillant avocat, suis en train de bouger les tables de la Grande Salle. De les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette serait plus exact… C'est bien l'une des très rares choses que j'apprécie dans le fait de passer Noël dans cette école : le nombre de personnes assistant au repas du réveillon ne dépasse que rarement les quinze personnes, et encore, ça c'est quand sont compris les conjoints des professeurs… dix fois moins qu'un réveillon passé au Manoir Malfoy, mais surtout dix fois moins… comment dire… mangemorien ?

Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre… pas trop, après tout, je suis moi, je râle par nature, et ma nature n'a pas été habituée à passer ses week-ends à décorer une salle de cent mètres de long pour une dizaine de gamins tout juste bons à enfermés dans un placard, histoire d'avoir la paix une petite soirée…

Donc ! Je ne vais PAS TROP me plaindre, j'aurais pu avoir à bouger les tables à la main ! Il faut croire que le fiasco de la décoration de Halloween, (jamais vu un truc d'aussi mauvais goût depuis le smoking en peau de scrouts de Hagrid) les dizaines d'élèves envoyés à l'infirmerie pour coupures diverses, et les nombreuses chauve-souris que compte en moins la population vampirique de la Forêt Interdite, a suffit à faire changer d'avis le vieux sénile !

« Sucre d'orge ? »

Ah ça c'est moi ! Enfin j'espère…

« Oui ? »

Par contre, il peut rêver pour que je l'appelle par des mots doux en public. Non mais et puis encore ?

« AIDE MOI ! »

Peut rien faire sans moi lui ! Ça se finit toujours comme…

D'accord.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Qu'il a l'air fin le Héros accroché en haut de son sapin ! Et oui Mesdames et Messieurs, Harry Potter, le grand, l'unique, notre sauveur à tous, est agrippé en haut du sapin de Noël de la Grande Salle de Poudlard !

« ben… j'ai voulu accrocher la flèche en haut du sapin et un élève s'est pris les pieds dans l'échelle alors je me suis accroché à ce que j'ai pu, et ARRETE DE RIRE ET FAIS MOI DESCENDRE DE LA TOUT DE SUITE! »

Que j'arrête de rire ? Non mais il s'est vu ? Ah il n'y a pas ! Je préfère cent fois Noël à Halloween !

« Avant de te faire descendre de ton perchoir, j'aurai plusieurs remarques à formuler, si tu me le permet. Et comme de toutes façons tu n'as pas d'autre choix que celui de m'écouter... »

Autant s'amuser un peu, non ?

« Tout d'abord, il faudrait que tu m'explique _pourquoi_ tu n'as pas utilisé un stupide wingardium pour accrocher ce truc_immonde_, et tu remarqueras que j'insiste bien sur le_immonde_, que tu appelles flèche… »

Non mais c'est vrai par Merlin, on dirait un cure dent de troll.

« Et ensuite, peut-être que tu me croiras lorsque je te dis que les gamins ne sont que des dangers ambulants et qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de bouger avant leur majorité. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te rompre le cou ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver célibataire moi ! »

« Merci pour cette magnifique déclaration. »

« Pas de quoi ! »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

C'est ça les gnomes… Continuez à jouer dans la neige… Roulez vous dans cette sublime poudre blanche, et choppez une pneumonie dont vous ne vous relèverez pas !

« Draco ? »

« Moui ? »

« Tu rêves ? »

« Moui. »

A une décimation partielle de la population estudiantine de Poudlard.

« Ne reste pas à la fenêtre, tu vas attraper froid. Et prépare toi, le repas commence dans une demie heure. »

Que je me prépare ? Pas besoin, je suis beau naturellement moi.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_gling gling gling gling gling_

Chers élèves et professeurs,

« Chers élèves et professeurs, … »

J'aimerais porter un toast.

« J'aimerais porter un toast. »

En ce soir de Noël.

« En cette période de chaleur et de fraternité…»

Ah merde, raté.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'en plus je me retrouve à côté de lui ? Et puis c'est quoi cette table ? On a demandé à des gamins de deux ans de faire la déco ? Faudrait peut-être leur expliquer que le houx s'expose en branches, pas en arbustes ! Encore heureux qu'ils ont coupé les racines…

Et la nourriture… il y en a tellement que ça ne donne absolument pas envie de la manger ! J'en ai une indigestion rien qu'à la regarder !… Je suis sûr que c'est une méthode des professeurs pour avoir dix élèves en moins à la rentrée ! Tous cloués au lit pour maux d'estomac !

Et des marrons chauds. J'aime pas les marrons chauds.

Oui je me plains ! Je n'aime pas Noël, je n'aime pas le houx, je n'aime pas les chants de Noël, et je n'aime pas les marrons chauds !

Et Dumbledore… C'est quoi cette idée de s'habiller en rouge ? Je sais bien que le vieux encore plus singlé que Dumbledore appelé Père Noël est habillé comme ça, mais ça fait un peu trop Griffondor à mon goût. Il est pas censé rester neutre le Dirlo ?

« Je vais donc commencer ! »

Commencer ? Commencer quoi ? Merlin Draco, apprends à écouter, ça peut être utile parfois.

« Mmmh Harry ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

Mais c'est qu'il mordrait !

« Commencer quoi ? »

« T'as encore rien écouté! Commencer le strip-tease de Noël. Et je te signale que tu passes en deuxième. Tiens, prends un marron chaud, tu es tout pâle. »

… QUOI ?

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Raconter vos souvenirs de Noël… Je t'en foutrais moi des souvenirs de Noël ! Ah c'est sûr que celui là, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier !

Bien sur, il a fallu que Dumbledore commence… Jamais je n'aurais cru que son plus beau Noël fut celui où Severus lui a offert une machine à barbarapapa-je-sais-pas-quoi. Encore une connerie moldue sans doutes… Il va falloir que j'ai une sérieuse conversation avec Sev à ce sujet d'ailleurs… Non mais sérieusement, c'est malsain d'offrir des sucreries à des personnes séniles ! Il va se retrouver accusé de détournement de personnes âgées !

Et maintenant c'est au tour des microbes… Ben forcement, quand t'as onze ans, ton plus beau souvenir de Noël, c'est l'année où tu as eu un mini Poudlard Express ! Pal-pi-tant ! Je vais finir par me demander si je n'aurais pas préféré le strip-tease…

« Et toi Martin ? »

« Moi ? »

Non le rêne du Père Noël, deuxième rang à droite, je suis sûr qu'il s'appelle Martin…

« Heu… Je sais pas trop… »

Alors par pitié tais toi !

« Je crois que c'était l'année dernière. Ma mère avait préparé une dinde aux marrons, c'est le plat qu'on fait toujours chez les moldus. »

Aucun goût culinaire. Le rôti de porc, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! (1)

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Vous parlez d'originalité ! Le plus beau Noël de Pomphresh ? L'année où sa grand mère lui a offert sa première blouse d'infirmière inflammable en peau de dragon ! Celui de MacGo ? Le Noël de ses sept ans, où elle a transformé le chaton qu'elle venait d'avoir en cadeau, en verre de lait de poule… Faites plaisir aux enfants et voyez comment vous êtes remerciés ! Tous des ingrats…

« Et vous mon cher Severus ? »

L'année où il a réussi à faire bouillir le père Noël dans son chaudron tout neuf ?

« Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël, à part à Poudlard, et je ne peux pas dire qu'ici une année se soit démarquée des autres. Ah si, cette année il a plus de marrons chauds que d'habitude. »

Simple, direct et efficace. Sev, tu es mon héros.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Je ne sais pas trop… Mais je dirais que c'est le premier Noël que j'ai passé à Poudlard. C'était en quelque sorte mon premier Noël... »

Harry, Harry, Harry…

« Bien sur ma famille fêtait Noël, comme toutes les familles moldues, mais moi… »

C'est à la limite du supportable tellement ça dégouline de guimauve ! Je sais bien que c'est Noël, les sapins, les cadeaux, les marrons chauds, mais quand même !

« Je préparais leur repas, de la dinde aux marrons généralement, et je retournais dans mon placard… »

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Voilà que les greluches de cinquième années sont en train de pleurer ! Ben bravo Potter ! C'est Noël bordel, NOEL! Pas une veillée mortuaire!

« Mais depuis, je n'ai passé que des Noëls merveilleux ! Tous plus réussis les uns que les autres, et en particulier depuis cinq ans. »

blablabla… Toi qui déteste être le centre d'attention de…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Cinq ans ? Merde, compte Draco, compte ! Vous êtes ensembles depuis… cinq ans.

Ah oui…

« Et le tien Draco ? »

… Ah merde… je crois que j'avais omis le fait que j'allais y passer…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Non franchement, j'hésite. Je ne sais pas si c'est celui de mes cinq ans, l'année où mes parents m'ont emmenés en France dans un camp de mini Mangemorts, l'année de mes dix ans où ils m'ont offert trois cent quinze cadeaux, ou celle de mes dix-neuf ans où mon père a enfin terminé en prison. Quoi que celui de mes vingt-trois ans était très réussi lui aussi… »

Je suis un enfant pourri gâté, que voulez vous !

« Bon tu te décides ? »

Alors, toi aussi tu trouves ça pénible ?

« Oui, oui je me décide... Je dirais celui de cette année ! »

« Et elle a quoi de particulier, cette année ? »

« J'ai vu Harry Potter accroché en haut du sapin. »

Et pan, dans les dents. … Draco, tu te fais peur à parler comme ça…

« DRACO ! »

Ben quoi ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu racontes ça ? Tu ne trouves pas que je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça ? »

… Mais il nous fait quoi là ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus ! Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a l'air ridicule.

« Harry a raison Draco. »

Sev? Merlin mais ils ont tous grille une guirlande clignotante ma parole!

« Tu devrais te montrer plus respectueux ! Alors qu'il venait de déclarer devant tout le monde qu'il était heureux d'être avec toi ! Quand je pense que ce pauvre petit a du cuisiner des dindes aux marrons toute sa jeunesse… C'est horrible… Ça me fend le cœur de … d'entendre ça… »

D'accord. Ils ont quoi ces marrons chauds ? Qui les a drogués ? Avouez !

« Ne pleurez pas Severus, allons. Prenez ce marron, ça va passer… »

« Mer… Merci Alb… Albus… »

« Ne reste pas à la fenêtre, tu vas attraper froid. Et prépare toi, le repas commence dans une demie heure. »

Hein ?

Fenêtre…

Neige…

Rêve…

Par Merlin, c'était un rêve…

« Au fait Draco, tu aimes la dinde aux marrons ? »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

A finiiiiiiiiii !

Oui, moi aussi j'ai grillé une guirlande clignotante…

Plein de bonnes choses pour tout le monde pour 2008 !

Bisous

(1) Oui, je cuisine un rôti de porc pour le réveillon du Nouvel An… Un commentaire à ce sujet ?


End file.
